How to Be a Daimyo
by Lumi75
Summary: So who else wants to be a Daimyo? Here's some practical advice for acting like one. Drabbles feat Ko-Masa, Shin-Shin, Nobu-Mitsu, Ieya-All, Kasu-Clothes. Non-Yaoi. R & R loved!


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Capcom

### ### ###

**HOW TO BE A DAIMYO**

### ### ###

_Warrior precepts written by Hojo Shigetoki (1198-1261) a member of the Kamakura Shogunate._

**#1. Fear the Buddhas, the Gods, your feudal lord, and your father…act with imperturbable courage...and never be considered a coward…constantly train in bow and arrow…try to be charming; when facing others, see to it that they think well of you…**

Masamune & Kojuuro_/ Spring dawn, Yonezawa castle  
_

Katakura Kojuuro, senior retainer of the Date Clan, knelt one knee before his lord. With deep seriousness, he apologized for stopping his headstrong leader from charging into battle before he recovered from his wounds. He had committed a grave offense by blocking his boss physically, drawing his katana on him, and punching his holy dragonSEED all the way from Oshuu to next Tuesday. "Sorry for that. Now I'll commit seppuku to cleanse my honor."

"Teme!" Date Masamune cursed, smashing his fist into Kojuuro's face. _"Don't talk shit!"_ Stepping forward, he bent over his fallen subordinate and roughly grabbed the front of his shirt. "You expect me to punish you for telling the truth? Then what kind of leader would I be? You think my feelings are that cheap?!"

The Doganryu's golden eye pierced Kojuuro's heart with its cold, wild light. "You see?"

Kojuuro's brown eyes widened in shock, turning hazel. Then an expression grew stronger across his face, an expression of confidence. No two ways about it, through the eyes of a dragon, he has seen the most important thing in his life. Slowly and deeply, he nodded his head.

_"Let's Party!!!"_

**#2. However profitable an undertaking might be, desist from it, though the gain be huge, if your reputation is at stake; stick to your respectability.**

Kenshin & Shingen_/ Summer Afternoon, Kasugayama Castle_

Takeda Shingen was delivered to Uesugi Kenshin as a present from an anonymous ally. He arrived into a bamboo box, beaten up and tied by a rope.

Kenshin carried the package into the Bishamondo Hall and cut it down the seams with his short waki sword. He smirked when he saw his muscular, bear-like rival sitting cross-legged on the floor, glaring up at him with a deep, indomitable stare. Sunlight streaming from the high window cast bars of light across his prisoner, illuminating bits of dust in the air, dust that spewed forwards every time Shingen gave a great huff of frustration. "Hmph." Kenshin responded, fixing his pale blue eyes on Shingen's jet-black ones. First, he pointed his sword under his rival's chin, tempted to dig it right into his throat. Then he shifted the weapon slightly and blew threateningly at Shingen's shaggy hair. When the long red strands floated into the sunlight they suddenly blazed as thickly as white feathers.

The two rivals glared at each other for minutes, for hours, or even a season.

Every winter, both "Iceman" and "Mountain Monkey" would be locked into their domains by the heavy snow, but the moment spring arrived and ice began to thaw, their thoughts would once again rush towards each other, like the rapid current of the Shinano River, to clash with the force of a falling waterfall at Kawa-nakajima. _Summer…_For Kenshin, the word summer, with all its warm smells, sounds and sensations, it had all become synonymous with _Shingen._

"Takeda Shingen, you are an enemy of Echigo, always attacking our borders and spreading aggression throughout the eight provinces of Kanto. You are a menace, a criminal, a murderer. What have you got to say in your defense?"

"Yes, I have killed people, hundreds of people. I have even exiled my father and executed my son. But I am NOT a criminal. I did this because this is the only path…to bring unity to the land." He raised his eyes calmly, even nobly toward his rival. "Only then can there be peace, and you know that."

Kenshin's eyes flashed in anger. "And you expect me to simply step aside and surrender?"

To his surprise, a wry, philosophical smile spread across Shingen's craggy features. Despite his rough demeanor, he was a wise and intelligent man. Many supported him as the next unifier of Japan, a position he no doubt would have attained, if not for the time he wasted every summer glaring back and forth at the Dragon of Echigo across the wild grasses of Shinano. Deep in his heart, he knew Kenshin was a fierce warrior, a genius with the sword, true devotee of the art of war. Despite the alarm bells ringing at back part of his brain which remained sane, his entire body felt charged with excitement whenever he saw the Iceman. Into his heart would leap a burning flame, a fiery impulse to gamble all his resources over and over again in a game of wits, even winning was secondary. And Kenshin was the only one who made him feel that way.

If Kenshin noticed his excited eyes, he didn't mention it. His face expressionless, he knelt in front of Shingen with his naked blade pointing at Shingen's chest as if to cut away his earthly ties to this world. He suddenly dragged Shingen closer and put his face against his ear. Shingen took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Do you still remember? Last summer, when Hanbei ambushed us, and fired a rain of bullets at me…but the next thing I know… you had shielded me with your own body… I- I— "_My life had become yours…_ Kenshin suddenly choked and coughed, feeling weak, glad his rival could not see the flush that spread uncontrollably across his cheeks. He coughed again, managing to keep a calm tone. "I swore to Bishamonten I will repay my debt. This time, although you are my enemy, I will free you. Your life is now mine until I take your head in battle. Now be off!"

The ropes fell off and Shingen lept up.

At once he hugged his brawny arms around his slim opponent, so happy he almost kissed him. "Awesome! You're a real man, my Kenshin. A true leader with a noble heart. Farewell until we meet again on the battlefield. Even if I have to fight an army of ten thousand men, I'll be aiming my sword at you, and you alone. I'm leaving you now, but take care of your head, it belongs forever by my side."

"Such big words are best saved for after the victory. Remember, your head is mine so don't lose it to someone else."

"You as well. Your life is mine."

"Enough chit-chat! All I have to say to you can be seen in these eyes!"

The two foes glare fiercely and silently at one another.

**#3. When otherwise well-behaving retainers or foot-soldiers commit some minor fault, calm down and let them off with a scolding, but do not be so strict as to punish them.**

Nobunaga & Mitsuhide/ _Midnight, Late Autumn, Azuchi Castle_

Nobunaga sat on his throne heaped together from the skulls of his enemies. "_Quite a HELLeva throne ya got there, master…."_thought Mitsuhide as he emerged out of the shadows. He appeared to be drunk, for his swung his arms limply and swayed his hips from side to side. Noticing him, Nobunaga frowned with displeasure. "Mitsuhide…why did you attack Asai and Ieyasu without my permission? I wanted them to be my allies for a longer time."

"B-But –"

"Silence!" Nobunaga roared, splashing his sake in Mitsuhide's face, then kicked him across the floor. "You are to revere me and obey me absolutely. You are NOT to make any decisions without my knowledge! Why, I ought to execute you for your disobedience."

"I-taiiiii, I-tai! It hurts!" Mitsuhide whined, leaning his palms on the floor, eyes glimmering with a strange wet tears. Nobunaga approached and took a closer look. He realized that they were tears of happiness. _Why you!_ Nobunaga wanted to smack his manservant for his sickening perversion, but restrained himself. Even the Devil King needs demons to carry out his work. Never mind! He'll let him off with just a scolding, this time. So he just swung his deep, crimson red cape in one big swipe, and Mitsuhide flew out of the window. He whirled around and around through the night sky, silhouetted by a monstrously great moon, 'Itaiiiieeeee!"

**#4. Never think big of yourself. You should always consider, "What do others think of the things I do?" Deliberately take the low posture. Be polite even to persons of no consequence…**

Ieyasu & Men of Mikawa/ _Boy's Festival, 5th of May, Okazaki __Castle_

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasu!"

The staunch warriors of Mikawa raised their spears and chanted their leader's name as he was lifted onto the shoulders of his personal gundam, Honda Takakatsu. Everyone cheered for this small, squat and determinedly conservative teen who always assumed a position of assistance rather than dominance. And as history will realize, it was the superior position, since he emerged the winner of the Warring States. But Ieyasu's soldiers needed no such guarantee, they already knew in their hearts Ieyasu was the one for them, because he never thought of himself as too big to be one of them.

"Yes, Ieyasu!"

**#5. Never drink sake, even a single jar, alone…**

Kenshin & Shingen/ _9pm. Deserted Buddhist Temple somewhere in the Kanto Region._

Uesugi Kenshin rolled over on the ground, curled his legs and hugged his stomach. His face shimmered with beads of cold sweat. Thanks to indulging in large amounts of sake every night and skipping his meals, he was now attacked by a terrible bout of gastric acid. It really hurt, but he refused to show any signs of weakness, not even a moan, even though he was utterly alone in the crumbling abandoned temple that served as his shelter for the night. If only sleep would come, he could get some rest…nowadays the pain attacked more frequently and left him exhausted. He decided he needed another dose of the poison to dull his pain…Struggling to his elbows, he reached for the sake flask in his knapsack…

It wasn't there.

Huh? He looked up. How come his sake flask was resting on the altar? And when had he lit an oil lamp as an offering to the fearsome bodhisattva statue behind it? By dint of the warm hazy glow, he glimpsed the face of Fudo surrounded by boiling clouds of fire. Once upon a time, the wood must have been richly hued rosewood, though now faded by time and covered by a thick white layer of dust and cobwebs. Yet the longer he studied it through the flickering shadows, the more the play of light and shadow brought the statue to life…he suddenly sat up and leaned forward…yes. Gazing at it, he was strongly reminded of someone he knew…

"I thought you already died, Tiger of Kai."

"It's boring here…plenty of people to fight with, but no worthy opponents." Takeda Shingen replied, getting up from behind the altar to take a seat beside him.

"No way, so you're back to bug me?" Kenshin groaned. Ignoring "Shingen", he lay back and covered his eyes with his arm. Great. Not only was his stomach tied in knots, he was now tortured by the demons in his subconscious.

"Mmm. Thanks for the sovenuir from Echigo," Takeda Shingen said, raising the sake bottle to his lips and draining it. "Tastes like snow."

_Shut up…_Kenshin silently thought, but was unable to suppress a small smile was curving at the edge of his own lips. For some reason, Shingen's deep, rumbling voice filled him with a sweet nostalgia, a deep sense of connection soothed away his pain. It was real nice to have Shingen beside him, even as one night's dream. He was aware of a cool breeze ruffling his skin, smoothing away the frowns…like a gentle hand stroking through his hair…. Kenshin slept at last, deeply and painlessly. Did he really hear those words, or was it merely a dream?

_"How can I let you drink alone, my old friend…?"_

**#6. Let no person of discernment – not even a servant – ever see you with loosened topknot or in your underwear…**

This means YOU, **K a s u g a …**

Please wear nicer clothes…


End file.
